Christmas Party!
by Iluvbeyblade
Summary: Strange things happen at Christmas ... MysMax, KaiRay, TyHil, MigRaul. Giftfic.
1. Casual fling

Well, welcome to my Christmas present hamper, containing three gifts to three of my best friend on this site! A bit early, I know, but I don't know whether I'll be allowed on the computer until after Christmas. And better to come early to a deadline than be chasing it afterwards.

These are set in a Christmas party, which takes place soon after the third Worlds. Whether it's the right time of year, I don't care, nor do I care how certain couples got together. It's a fic. Roll with it. (rolls while giggling)

-.- Yup, I'm hyper. -.-

I hope everyone who reads these enjoys them, because I actually had quite a bit of fun writing them!

-----

Merry Christmas to … **zekesbabe**! (hands gift-wrapped fic and hugs)

My MSN muse, lmao!!

Mystel/Max, such a strange request!! (grins) The idea for this was actually inspired by something that happened at my drama group - a boy fainted while we were all standing in lines. So, thanks, Harry!

It was quite fun to write, especially the last bit! No, you have to read to find out! Shoo! Read!

Enjoy!

* * *

Mystel groaned inwardly and hoped that his boredom wasn't showing as clearly on his face as it was on Tyson's. Standing up for two hours listening to Mr Dickenson ramble on about the way the BBA was planning to change made even the light-hearted Egyptian irritable. 

He hadn't even realised it was _possible_ to be this bored. Kai and Ray, judging by the way that they had soundlessly moved to the back, had found something to take their minds off the pain of cramped muscles and mental pain of sheer blind tedium, but alas, he had no such distraction. The golden mask helped, it hid the fact that he had spent the last hour with his eyes shut. Although, some people weren't _quite_ that considerate … He rolled his eyes at Brooklyn and Garland, who were both standing with their eyes shut, apparently careless of the hurt looks being shot at them every now and again by the BBA chairman.

Yes, they were the strongest beybladers worldwide; did that really mean they had to be subjected to this? Was it some kind of twisted endurance training or something? Did any of them actually need to know this? Even _Kenny_ had stopped paying attention fifteen minutes ago. The temperature was hovering at a vaguely uncomfortable level too, and if an Egyptian-born thought it was a bit too warm, it was _hot_ to those used to cooler climates. For heaven's sake, it was mid-December! Central heating was fine, an excellent invention in fact. Central _boiling_ however, not at all fine!

Suddenly, Max, who was standing in front and a little to the right of him, toppled backwards, making no effort to stop himself. Mystel, jolted out of his stupor too late to catch him, looked down at the boy now leaning back on his hands and briefly wondered if he was just playing around. Tyson and Kenny peered anxiously down at their friend.

"You ok, Max?" Tyson crouched down and grabbed one of Max's arms, swiftly followed by Kenny. Yanked unceremoniously upright, Max looked even less "ok" than he had on the floor. His face, normally pale thanks to his Western blood looked almost yellow, a strange, sickly-looking colour, and he was unsteady on his feet, eyes dazed.

The stir caused when he had first fallen grew as slowly everyone realised he wasn't just playing around.

"Max, go and sit down." Mr Dickenson called. Nodding, Max walked slowly up to the edge of the assembled bladers then paused, swaying, apparently unsure of what to do next. Judy and Romero hurried up and escorted him gently down the steps, the former pale with worry for her son.

Mystel, along with Tyson and Kenny, watched as Max went from sitting, to having his head between his legs, to lying on the floor with his legs above his head.

"All right, please try to concentrate everyone! Mystel, Tyson and Kenny, that includes you!" Guiltily, the three boys returned what little attention they still had back to the elderly chairman.

"He's done this before." Tyson whispered. Mystel raised his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah, in a press conference a year ago. And he's always keeling over after his Championship battles, although he never looked quite this bad." Mystel nodded, remembering Max's prone figure as their match ended.

"Any idea why?" Tyson shrugged and Kenny shook his head.

"None. Judy doesn't know either, it drives her up the wall."

-----

The "briefing", which certainly hadn't been brief, had finally finished. Mystel noted with some amusement how everyone apart from Moses, himself, and the ever-stubborn Kai had headed for the nearest breath of fresh air. Wait, no, that was Ray's hair just swinging out the door … Kai would surely follow …

Predictably, Kai trailed after Ray. Well, he had waited a decent length of time and the walk was purposeful enough to convince the casual observer that Kai and Ray _weren't_ attached to each other by the hip, no, of _course_ not, but Mystel was a dedicated watcher of people and knew the signs of a carefully planned exit.

That was those two unavailable for the remainder of the night, then.

Curious now, Mystel went in search of Max. He was concerned about him, and also … well … maybe something else … Shaking his head with a quick, rueful grin, he set off. Enough of that, now.

Dodging untidily hung Christmas decorations - they should never have let Kevin and Daichi hang up the tinsel - he made his way down the corridors. He had a pretty good idea of where they had taken Max. After all, he didn't spend half his time exploring with no result.

"Max? You in here?" he called, peering through a thick tangle of scarlet and gold tinsel. He knew this was the lounge … he just couldn't see it …

"Yeah!" Max replied. "Come in! I'm bored out my skull!" Mystel looked apprehensively at the prickly, sparkly mass blocking his way.

"I'll try." Stretching out both hands, he shoved his way through with only a slight delay to detach the dangling stuff from his hair and top. Getting to the other side, he grinned at Max, who was sitting in a comfortable-looking armchair, and rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. Max grinned back, the expression a little less cheerful than normal

"Never let Daichi near anything sparkly. The guy's like a magpie." he commented. Mystel laughed.

"Too true. He was wearing some as a belt, if I remember correctly." Sauntering over, he looked around for another chair and spotted one, a plain wooden affair with the padding of a few cushions. Max looked awkward.

"It's ok, you don't need to sit in that crap one!" Mystel regarded him with amusement.

"And where else would I sit?" Max started to get up from his chair. "No, you stay where you are! You're the one who just passed out!" Max groaned theatrically.

"Don't remind me." he grumbled. Mystel regarded him critically for a few minutes. Blue eyes met red jewels steadily for a full minute, but then Max's nerve broke and he looked away, colouring slightly. Mystel chuckled softly. He liked his mask.

"What happened there, anyway?" Max shrugged and looked at the floor uncomfortably.

"It happens." he said at last.

"Any idea why?" Max shook his head.

"No clue. Mom's dragged me to doctor after doctor, and no one knows anything. I eat everything I should, there's nothing wrong with my heart or anything, it just .. happens!" Mystel looked sympathetically at Max, who was glaring fiercely at the carpet.

"Must be a pain in the arse when it comes to relationships." he said at last, cautiously, throwing the bait and waiting for a bite. Max brought his head up sharply and his eyes glittered with sudden interest.

-----

Bait taken, Mystel thought, sitting back slightly. Good, he needed something to relieve his boredom.

"You bet it is. Course, most of my "relationships" have only been after one thing." Mystel took a mental step backwards.

"You're not out for a casual fling, then?" he asked, wondering why he didn't feel more disappointed. Max shook his head.

"Tried them, not for me. Ha, Mom would murder me if she realised I lost it two years ago." A wide grin spread across Max's face as he watched Mystel's mouth drop open.

"And I thought you were the innocent one!" Mystel exclaimed, only half-joking. Max laughed. "Your mom doesn't mind your preferences, then?" A certain glint in Max's eyes prompted him to add, "Or do you hide it?"

"I'm bi, it's easily hidden." Max replied lightly. "You?"

"If I told you that I thought you were hot, would that clear things up?"

-----

They were toying with each other now, flirting shamelessly, and Mystel was having more fun than he remembered having for a long while.

"No, you could still be bi."

"Well, I'm not."

"Now, _that_ cleared things up."

"Oh, I'm _so_ glad."

"Take your mask off." With the air of someone humouring a small child, Mystel reached up and removed his golden mask and dangled it idly from his hand.

"Like what you see?" he asked playfully. Max started laughing again, avoiding the question, and going a shade of red that answered it for him anyway.

"We should probably stop this." Max said at last.

"Why?" Max stood up. Wobbling slightly, he took the few steps over to Mystel's chair and stared down at him, from a distance that made Mystel catch his breath.

"No casual flings." Max whispered huskily. Mystel got to his feet.

There was less than two inches between them, and Mystel was surprisingly glad of his slight height advantage. More of a view, he told himself, suppressing the urge to grin. Max had to be one of the only male beybladers who didn't use gel. Much softer to touch. Hm, maybe he should test that out …

All Max did as a hand landed on his head was look Mystel straight in the eye, with a look that made awkward things begin to happen in Mystel's lower regions.

"How about we try a casual kiss, and you tell me when you want to stop?" he asked breathlessly. Max nodded wordlessly.

If anyone had fought their way through the tinsel, they would have found two boys who most definitely did not want to stop.

* * *

Well? Opinions? **zekesbabe**, was it ok? Everyone else, was it ok? I've never written that pairing before. 

Anyway, please review! (throws tinsel in the air, just because she can) Luv you all!

(rolls away)


	2. Idiot

(rummages around for a while before finding this)

Merry Christmas ... **Lady-Nikki**! (hands gift-wrapped fic and hugs)

Kai/Ray at last! (dances)

This is also for **Yazzy**, **Shin Rigel** and **Vampireycent**, who are victims of my horrendus laziness. I knew what everyone wanted by the start of December. So what did I do? Leave it until the 14th, when I knew I had to post them by the 22nd. And trust me, eight days is not long enough for me to write seven decent-sized oneshots. Especially when I really only had seven days. I only managed the four oneshots.

I apologise times a thousand. I'll know better next year.

Enough grovelling!!!

Here we are, Nikki, what you asked for!!

* * *

"Kai? They're playing Truth or Dare!" 

"And?" Ray groaned and tugged lightly at Kai's arm.

"Come on! You need to lighten up! It's Christmas!"

"I don't celebrate it. Neither do you." Kai looked at Ray with a look that screamed "Idiot!" Ray's pupils narrowed.

"And that matters?" He made a conscious effort to bring his temper back down. Kai shrugged, clearly quite happy to stay exactly where he was. "Well, I'm going to go and join in. You can come, if you want."

"I think I'll pass." With a glare in Kai's direction, Ray headed for the large group that were clustered around an empty wine bottle.

"Hey! Ray's here! Sit down, pal!" Ray returned Tyson's wide grin, watching with trepidation as Michael and Rick's eyes developed an interesting gleam.

"Let the games begin!" Daichi yelled, already overexcited. Rolling his eyes, Tala reached into the centre of the cirle and gave the bottle a hard spin. It slowed to a stop with the lid pointing at Ming-Ming, who squealed and hid behind Brooklyn. Folding his arms, Tala smirked nastily.

"Truth or Dare, brat?"

"Truth." came the squeaked reply. Ray found himself shouting out potential questions along with the others. Mob mentality, he scolded himself.

"Do you ever sing live?" A hush fell.

"No ..." Several of the boys dissolved into hearty guffaws of laughter. Ray, however, had spotted the young teenager's mortified face as she burrowed into Brookyn's arms, and felt no desire to crow. That and Brooklyn was glaring at the laughers with a truly terrifying look.

"Moving swiftly on ..." Brooklyn said calmly. The noise died down with astonishing speed.

The game progressed swiftly. After a while, Tala banned Truths. Which, of course, made life far more interesting.

"Tyson, strip to your underwear and make out with Emily!"

"Mathilda, kiss Michael!"

"Tala, say the alphabet backwards while hopping on one foot and patting your head with one hand!" Even Kai came over for that one.

Eventually, it came. The dreaded bottle pointed at him. Lee grinned at him.

"Ray, find a dress and get into it."

What did he just say?

Ray looked pleadingly at Kai, who was openly grinning.

"You'd better use one of Julia's, she's the closest to your height." Raul said, with a worryingly knowledgeable tone.

Ten painful, squished minutes later ...

Ray felt his face flood with heat and would have backed away if he hadn;t been surrounded. Similar height or not, there were certain vital differences between Julia and himself that were making this an ordeal to be forgotten about as quickly as possible And his boyfriend was just standing there, ogling. Hey, there was a thought! Why not use it to his advantage?

"You like what you see, Kai?" he purred. Kai shrugged.

"Nah. It's you in a dress." he said flatly. "You just look like an idiot." A small, crafty smile exposed one, pointy canine.

"I saw you watching. Why don't you come and play?" Kai's protests were cut short by the roar of approval.

And soon, Ray's unspoken wish came true, thanks to some careful spinning.

"Kai. Put on a dress. And makeup."

When the most respected beyblader in the entire sport emerged, preceded by a beaming Hilary and Julia, Ray threw his head back and laughed.

"Now who's the idiot?"

* * *

If it seems at all rushed, I'm sorry, I did it in 2 hours, including distractions of music and MSN. If anyone here was online to me just now, they'll know how much I was panicking. 

Hope you liked it, Lady-Nikki!

(hands out Xmas crackers)

Please review!


	3. Thirteen Going On Sixteen

(digs next present out of hamper)

Merry Christmas … **Ray-Tiger-Cat**! (Hands gift-wrapped fic and hugs)

I thought I'd do Tyson/Hilary for you - and everyone else who reads this - since it's one of my favourite pairings, and also one that I haven't really paid much attention to yet!

Please enjoy!

* * *

"Tyson, _stop_ it!" Hilary groaned loudly at the wail of pain and stalked over to the quarrelling boys. 

"Tyson Granger, put him down!" she demanded, hands on her hips and glaring fiercely. Tyson shot her an insolent look and hoisted Daichi even higher. There was a loud ripping noise, and Daichi fell to the floor with a crash, his underwear torn and exposing his behind. Turning away slightly to spare Daichi some shreds of dignity, Hilary fumed at Tyson's laughter. "Now look what you've done!" she yelled. Tyson shrugged and grinned at her.

"Chill out, it's just a joke!" With a quivering hand, Hilary pointed to where Daichi was just picking himself up, his little brown face burning with humiliation as he backed against the wall, holding his ruined trousers and underwear up, bottom lip trembling, eyes suspiciously shiny. Tyson looked abashed for a moment. "It was just a joke!" he repeated defensively.

Two years of irritation welled up inside Hilary, and as Tyson moved as if to walk away, she stepped in front of him. Right in front, too close to push away without stepping back, close enough to see every single eyelash, pore, and nervous twitch.

"Hil, what are you -"

"You listen to me, mister fat-head-I'm-the-best, and listen _really_ well, ok?" Far from her usual infuriated screech, her voice was a soft, almost tender whisper. "You're acting like a spoilt kid. Do you really want the kind of attention your behaviour is getting? People like Kai, Brooklyn and Garland respect the person they fought and lost to, a mature, confident young adult. Not this. Not you."

The lavishly decorated room had fallen silent, everyone straining to hear. Tyson looked paralysed, wedged between anger, embarrassment and fear. "When you behave like this, Tyson," Hilary continued, her voice slowly rising, "like a nasty child who finds other people's misfortune funny, do you really think you're gaining any kind of respect from _anyone_?"

"I … Hil …"

"Did anyone else laugh with you when you were humiliating Daichi? Or did they all just laugh _at_ the two most immature beybladers around?" Gathering his courage, Tyson pushed Hilary away a few steps.

"Shut up!" he yelled angrily, dark eyes blazing. Hilary stayed where she had been pushed, and it was with a jolt that the people standing nearest to her noticed the tears sliding silently down her cheeks.

"You're such a jerk, Tyson." she whispered. "What happened to that boy we all used to know and love?" A little electrified shudder ran through Tyson, and those near enough and perceptive enough to pick up on the glaring implications in that statement.

"Hilary …" Tyson reached out a hand, pleading, to no avail.

"Stupid brat!" Hilary hissed, her streaming eyes narrow and glittering. Turning, she fled out the main door, becoming a streak of brown and pink disappearing into the inky night.

-----

Bewildered, Tyson looked around for Max, cheerful, tactful, dependable Max who always stood by him. With a sinking heart, he remembered Max passing out during the earlier presentation: no one had seen him since.

Kai and Ray, the two that he could always count on to know exactly what was happening at any given time, had also disappeared, re-appearing only for interesting two rounds of Truth or Dare.

Helplessly, he looked at Kenny.

"Chief?" he asked uncertainly. As he looked at him, he suddenly realised just how little time he had spent with Hilary and Kenny recently. There had always been something happening, an interview, a child who wanted tips, proving that he could still stand his own against Daichi and Gary in an eating competition … little things that ate up his day and before he knew it, it was dark and Gramps was yelling for him to get inside.

Kenny shrugged with exaggerated nonchalance.

"She was kind of telling the truth, Tyson. Maybe you should go after her?" Tyson kicked the floor sullenly.

"Why? I don't even know what she's so upset about!"

"You're sixteen, Tyson." Mariah said acidly from across the room. "And you act like you're still thirteen."

-----

No one quite understood the look of intense unhappiness that crossed the World Champion's face just then.

"Well, maybe I wish I still was." Tyson muttered. Directing a baleful glare at the room in general, he stomped out, hands shoved deep into his pockets.

A shocked silence followed Tyson's moody departure. Tala was the first to break the silence, with a languid shrug and a heavily sarcastic,

"The intelligence of those two stuns me." There were murmurs of agreement.

-----

She was wearing a new coat, Tyson realised as he hung half out the doorway, not quite daring to go any further. It was an extraordinarily light pink, almost white, with a fluffy collar and hood. She looked good in it, just standing there with her back turned and her head tilted upwards, staring at the stars.

"Hilary?" He stepped fully outside, shivering slightly at the cold. She turned, her pale, delicate face damp and blotched scarlet.

"What?" she snapped. Tyson opened his mouth, and it hung there idiotically while he scrabbled for something to say.

"Nice coat." he managed feebly. "Is it new?" Mahogany eyes flashed.

"I've had it for two months."

"Oh." Defeated, Tyson ducked his head and scraped at the thin, powdery layer of snow on the ground with his foot, staring at the patch of brown he had uncovered. Hilary laughed, softly and sadly.

"Oh Ty, you're so stupid." It came out as a term of endearment, and Tyson looked up, a glimmer of hope alight in his face.

"Why am I stupid?" he demanded playfully.

"Oh, you want a list, do you?" She grinned as he backed away, one hand pressed to his chest theatrically. "You're greedy, you're clumsy, you're tactless, you're blind to what's right in front-" She cut herself off, found safer ground. "And you act like a hyperactive kid."

"You ever wondered why?" Tyson asked, a layer of casualness in his voice that didn't deceive Hilary for even a moment.

"No …" she replied, slowly. "Why?" Tyson shrugged self-consciously.

"Everyone likes kids." he mumbled. "And it's like, being a World Champ and famous and all that, I can't change." Hilary took a few steps closer, her head on one side like an inquisitive bird.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously. Tyson flashed his trademark grin at her, but it faded quickly and he returned to studying the newly exposed ground.

"All of you are right, I do still act like I'm thirteen." Hilary looked at him expectantly.

"And this is _why_?" she prompted. Tyson rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"'Cause that's how people know me." he said at last. "When I first won the World Championships, that's who I was, this tactless little goofy kid with a stomach bigger than his blading talent. And people don't seem to realise that I've got older, I've got stronger, in blading and just normally, and, oh, I don't know, I've grown up, I s'pose." He grinned shamefacedly. "Bet you never thought you'd hear me say that, hey?"

"Nope." Hilary replied bluntly, smiling. "This is deep for you, keep it going!" Tyson pretended to glare at her.

"It's like, I've grown up but my image hasn't." he elaborated. "The public don't know who I am anymore, not who I _really_ am. And maybe it was more fun being thirteen, and maybe I still want to be there again sometimes, but not all the time, you know?

"We know." Hilary said softly. "I know." Tyson looked up at her, surprise written all over his face.

"You know?" Hilary nodded.

"Why do you think I was so mad at you?" He shrugged and laughed sheepishly.

"'Cause I wouldn't listen to you?"

"Well, ok, that too." They laughed in unison. Teasingly, Tyson reached out and pushed the fur framing her face in to brush at her skin. Shaking her head, she laughed again. "Your hands are freezing!" Grinning widely, Tyson put his hand flat on her cheek. She let out a squeal and batted his hand away.

"Now who's being immature?" Tyson joked. She stuck her tongue out at him in a way that she remembered doing when she was tiny.

"Both of us!" she shot back. Her eyes widened. "Stop that!" She dodged away from Tyson's icy hands, provoking a chase that lasted for a full half an hour.

Breathless when they stopped, they stared at each other, happy in a way that neither of them had been for a long time.

"Let's go inside, before I get frostbite or something." Tyson decided, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering exaggeratedly. Eyes dancing, Hilary nodded.

With only the slightest hesitation, Tyson reached out his hand. With only the slightest hesitation, Hilary took it.

Their eyes met. And, with only the slightest hesitation, so did their lips.

* * *

Well? Did you like it? I was going to leave that last sentence out, but then I decided, oh, what the hell, put it in. A nice little clump for you all. (Clump- my name for fluff-fics under 2000 words) These little presents are my first real fluff for a long time, so I hope no one has found them lacking? 

**Ray-Tiger-Cat**, I hope you liked it!

Please review! (hands everyone baubles)


	4. Silly Boys

(leans so far into hamper she nearly falls in, before emerging with the final present)

Merry Christmas to … **AnimeQueen48**! (Hands gift-wrapped fic and hugs tightly)

For you, Lily, sis, a Miguel/Raul! It's my placation for having promised you one for something like 3 or 4 months! (Grovels)

Long live this pairing!! It's my first shot at really writing anything involving these two, (Foster care doesn't count!) so I hope I do them justice!

Please enjoy it!

* * *

Raul didn't like crowds. Being watched by them was great. He _loved_ that. Admiration made him always want to improve, push himself, hear the applause get even louder. But being _in_ crowds, squashed in amongst the many people who all seemed to be bigger and stronger than him and who smelt of cigarette smoke, drink and sweat, no he didn't like that at all. 

With an ingenious combination of elbows and sharp kicks, he fought his way out of the crush, heading for the door. He stopped to steady a reeling Daichi, and curse Lee, Michael and Rick for their "game" of spiking people's drinks with vodka.

"Daichi? Maybe you should go and sit down for a bit?" he suggested. Daichi's eyes flashed brightly with outrage and he pulled himself free from Raul's support.

"Nya, don' worry 'bout me, I'm fine!" he slurred loudly. Raul pulled out his last card.

"I'll get Hilary."

"You jus' try it! I c'd take her any day, jus' you watch me!" The boy started ducking and weaving, fists held high. Predictably, he fell, and sat on the floor looking puzzled. "'K, maybe I should go siddown …" he conceded at last, his eyes following a spinning movement only he could see.

"That's a good idea." Raul agreed, hauling Daichi to his feet and pointing him in the right direction. He waited long enough to see Hilary spot Daichi's unsteady wobbling and hurry over, scolding as she walked, then turned and walked quickly to the door, wanting out before anyone or anything else bumped into him.

He breathed in deeply, swallowing to warm his throat. It was better out here. Colder, admittedly, which was a downside, but quieter. He had been getting a headache in the stuffy atmosphere.

Sitting on the wooden platform that stretched all the way around the dojo, he sighed and tipped his gently pulsing head back, gazing dreamily at the night sky.

-----

"Hey." Brought back to his senses with a jolt, he looked around for the voice. "Raul, you ok?"

"Yeah." Raul replied, finally finding his boyfriend, who was standing behind him. He patted the wood next to him invitingly. Obediently Miguel sat down next to him. "Better out here, isn't it?" he said after a few moments of comfortable silence. Raul nodded and put his head on Miguel's shoulder.

"Getting drunk is _not _my idea of fun."

"Same here, although your sister certainly seemed to be … enjoying herself." Raul rolled his eyes.

"She would!" he complained. Miguel put an arm round him and hugged him lightly. "Rick and his lot probably got to her too." Raul muttered. At Miguel's questioning look, he began to explain the drink spiking, and how he had needed to give Daichi a push in the right direction, literally.

"You worry too much!" Miguel said easily. "Just let them get on with it!" He found himself moving away as Raul's rare, fiery temper began to blaze brightly in his green eyes.

"And _that's_ the reason you could cheat, that "I-don't-care-what-happens-to anyone-as-long-as-I-get-what-I-want" attitude!"

Hurt stabbed Miguel in the chest like a knife, and he retaliated, wanting to return the pain.

"Says the kid who needs his older sister to tell him what to do!" He had deliberately pressed the largest anger button Raul possessed. His sister.

Sapphire and emerald clashed, as hard as each other, as unforgiving as each other.

Raul stood up and glared down at Miguel with hot fury.

"What would you know about having a sister?" he demanded. "That's my business, not yours, so shut the hell up!" Miguel stood up as well, unable to suppress a nasty grin of satisfaction as Raul lost his previous height advantage and was forced to look at him from below.

"And what the fuck would you know about why I let Barthez tell us what to do?"

"I know exactly why!" Raul screamed. "You wanted to win!"

"There was more to it than that!"

"No there wasn't!" Too angry to think straight, Miguel took hold of Raul's upper arms and slammed him into the wall.

"Yes - there - was." he ground out. Suddenly, he felt a light tickle on his neck.

"Let go of my brother, please, or I'll hurt you." He turned his head to see Julia smiling sweetly at him, Thunder Pegasus aimed at his neck. With no other option, he let go of Raul and stepped away, anger still heating his face and inflaming his temper. From the glare Raul shot him, it was obviously that neither of them had cooled down.

"Ow!"

"Ow, Julia!"

They yelled in pain and irritation, clutching at their heads where Julia had taken hold of their hair and calmly brought their heads crashing together.

Julia faced two sets of glares with a faint smile on her lips.

"You two needed that." She shrugged and turned to walk away. "If you _will_ go for each other's weaknesses, how can you expect not to fight? Learn to leave well enough alone."

"How would you know?" Miguel asked angrily, backed up by Raul's vigorous nod.

"Trust me, boys." she drawled. "Bye now, I've got places to be." She raised a gloved hand in farewell.

-----

"Yeah, and whose bed would that be in?" Miguel muttered. Raul laughed and put his chin on Miguel shoulder.

"With her, no telling." Miguel grunted in agreement. Then, his eyes widened.

"She made us stop arguing, didn't she?" Raul thought for a second, then nodded. "Manipulative bitch."

"My sister." Raul reminded him playfully.

"Ok, _your sister _is a manipulative bitch. Better?"

"No!" Laughing, they hugged for a few seconds, then kissed deeply. "You'll always be selfish, won't you, Miguel?"

"Probably. And you'll always be over-protective of someone who can do a damn good job of protecting herself!" Raul shrugged and kissed him again.

"She's my sister." he repeated.

"And I'm what?"

"You're my selfish boyfriend."

"Who's a good kisser?"

"Don't know, we might need to test that out a little bit …"

-----

Julia watched them from the other side of the door. Silly, silly boys, she sighed mentally.

* * *

Me no like this. It was supposed to be fluffier! (Wails) And at least a page longer! (Wails louder) Sorry LiLi!!! (Hugs tightly) See? I do write crap :( 

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, despite my ramblings just there! I have to say, I think Miguel is a selfish prick myself, so that was good to write. :)

Thanks for reading! Please remember to review! (hands out glittery wrapping paper.)

----

So, there ends my offering of presents to the fanfiction world. Hope you enjoyed them all, or maybe only the one or two that you read. Whatever you think of them and/or me, have a very merry Christmas!! (Two or three days early, who cares?)

A Merry Christmas To Those Who I Couldn't Present With A Oneshot (through my own laziness or otherwise)

**Shin Rigel**

**Yazzy**

**Vampireycent**

**Nedunque**

**Beautiful-Crying-Angel**

****

Miaka Akito

**eMpTy-ShElLs**

**Whispering Nights**

-------

Bye, all!


End file.
